


leaping through burning windows

by Gretahs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Homophobic Language, M/M, PTSD, Social Media, media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretahs/pseuds/Gretahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Tony Stark</b> @<span class="u">RealTonyStark</span><br/><span class="u">@captainsrogers</span> I think it's time for you to lose your metaphorical paparazzi virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #CapOnTheDailyShow

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very weirdly formatted fic, so sorry about that.  
> This is a story heavily inspired by [Idrilka's](http://idrilka.tumblr.com/) amazing [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1758087/chapters/3758717), which all of you should go and read immediately. I hope that this is less of a copy and more of a remix type thing. Essentially, a deconstruction of Steve's popularised PTSD and depression, as seen in the Avengers and Captain America the Winter Soldier.

**The Daily Bugle**  @thedailybugle  
Who is Captain America? http://bit.ly/34jklP

**CAPTAIN AMERICA RETURNS?**

In the wake of mass hysteria following the unprecedented alien attack on New York City, the public remains ignorant of the identity of “Captain America.” Spotted alongside established and controversial public figures such as Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, and Doctor Bruce Banner, the unidentified man is said to hold a remarkable resemblance to the hero of the 1940’s, despite this impossibility. Officially declared killed in action during 1945, the original Captain America Steve Rogers died after purposely crashing a plane into the Arctic in order to prevent the destruction of New York at the hands of Nazi extremists. He is remembered as an iconic American hero, identified as one of the images of World War II propaganda that continued to exist throughout the tumultuous period during the Cold War in the late 20th Century. As such, the circumstances which led to Cap's apparent "resurrection" are questionable, particularly concerning the alien foes that ravaged the city of New York only several days ago, leading some to believe that the entire situation is in fact a conspiracy, and that government agencies fabricated the so called "Chitauri" in order to revitalize the Captain America franchise.

Public speculation has reached the point wherein there have been a series of investigations into information regarding the original Captain America, and whether illegal experimentation or even cloning allowed for the creation of fake heroes, designed to promote the ideal American way.

Thus, there has been considerable speculation concerning the actual identity of this unknown hero, with theories spanning from aliens to cloning to child experimentation. Stark and all other members of the vigilante group now formally known as the “Avengers Initiative” cohort have declined to comment on the man’s identity. So, the question remains who is Captain America? And who would be considered worthy to wear his cowl?

**Continue reading at the Daily Bugle.com**

 

 **Live News Transcript**  @transcribednews1  
Complete transcript of @RealTonyStark's press conference at Stark Tower http://bit.ly/1owpnl

**10:12 AM, May 9th, 2012**

**ABC Reporter:** Mr Stark, concerning the Avengers Initiative you have already identified yourself and Dr Bruce Banner as participants in the battle in New York. Would you please identify the other four members?

 **Stark:** _(laughs)_ Sorry, Miss Reinhart, but as of right now, I am the one and only public face of the Avengers, and if you don’t to hear anything about _me_ , then you’re gonna have to wait until my colleagues decide to go public.

 **ABC Reporter:** Well, even though you’re refusing to comment there are testimonies identifying a masked man wearing a similar costume to that of Captain America from the 1940s. Do you consider this slander against an American icon?

 **Stark:** I’m _refusing_ to comment on heresy concerning members of my team. If you have an issue with a guy wearing red, white and blue while he saved your ass against an alien invasion, that’s your problem. Do I think it’s slander? No, and I’m not going to tell you why. At this point in time, I am not going to actively give information on people who, at this point, would rather remain out of the public eye.

 **Fox Reporter:** But Mr Stark, could you comment on the politics of Captain America? Why bring him back now, rather than during the socially tumultuous period throughout the Cold War?

 **Stark:** _(loudly)_ I am not answering any more questions about Captain America, and who he may or may not be. If anyone has any more comments about whether he’s an _alien_ , or a zombie, or f*ck knows what else, they can keep it in their piehole, okay?

 **Fox Reporter:** Very well. Mr Stark, do you know what diet the Black Widow uses so she can fit into her costume?

 

 **Steve Rogers** @captainsrogers  FOLLOWERS **3.5M**

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA REVEALED?**

Written by **Nikita Tam** @nikkitam at 8:50 PM, Friday 25th May, 2012

There has been an extended period of silence following the apparent reveal of ‘Captain America’ during the invasion of New York, where both members of the Avengers and military personnel have refused to identify or even comment on the mysterious man who participated in the evacuation of citizens throughout the firefight. Next to nothing is known about him, with the exclusion of several blurry images caught on camera phones by people running from the carnage, though this has been enough to draw a comparison between this man and Steve Rogers from 1944.

In fact, maybe a little too much of a comparison: based on some public facial recognition, it is clear that there is an incredible likeness between the two men, leading some to speculate that the Security Homeland Intelligence and Logistics Division (SHIELD) which has been public in its involvement in the Avengers Initiative, is in fact responsible for cloning the original Steve Rogers. If _that_ isn’t weird enough for you, further investigation by  The Daily Bugle and Christine Everhart has revealed that there are no previous records of any person that matches the appearance of this man. We currently live in a time of aliens and Norse Gods who carry hammers the size of my head, so I’m choosing to believe that this person, this Cap2 if you will, could in fact be the original, caught out of his time. If you put this into consideration, we could be looking at one of the last living relics of a century past, which would allow for a unique understanding of the 1930's and 40's to be realized, possibly prompting social change. If he isn't, well,  _damn_ son, have you seen this guy? A waist to shoulder ratio that defies gravity, and a chiseled jaw to boot.

Despite this confusion concerning Captain America, two other members have been identified as SHIELD agents, formally known as the Black Widow and Hawkeye. And that’s right, ladies, there’s a badass gun-toting woman to be found in the testosterone fueled madness, when both the Widow and Hawkeye were spotted earlier this week entering Stark Tower. Through observation, it is now widely believed that they are living there under Stark’s protection, even though there _still_ hasn’t been any sign of our mysterious hero. What does this mean? Either he doesn't go outside a lot or he’s not living in Stark Tower at all, and the military have put him back in his freezer until he’s needed again. Well, stranger things have happened.

**1025 comments**

Comment from  **strongman68** ****  
ok so is everyone in agreement that this new cap is an alien

Comment from  **haley_hofferman** ****  
more glad than anything that black widow has been confirmed as a woman #ladypride

                Reply from  **captainfamerica**  
                who gives a shit? shes probably just a slut they brought in

                Reply from  **chriscap12**  
                someone obvsly hasnt gotten laid in a while lol

Comment from  **leapinglion**  
wasn't cap injected with some super powered weird stuff? like i think he technically could have survived the crash

Comment from  **agentbadasscarter** ****  
 _"the military have put him back in his freezer"_ that is creepy and also horrifying

Comment from  **sunnyrose**  
i think he might be hiding from all the attention. even if he isn't the real cap, i can't imagine that this sort of hype would be pleasant.

Comment from  **jacob_roxursox**  
if he is the real cap, all i have to say is it must  _suck_ to be here instead of the 1940s or watever

                Reply from  **crouchingtigerhiddenbadass**  
                dude, wha the fuck is ur username? r u 12???

**view 1016 more comments**

 

 ** **Tony Stark**  **@RealTonyStark **  
**If I get one more question about @captainsrogers I will reopen the alien portal is2g

 

**egotrain**

> so i live in the really quiet part of brooklyn, right? not a whole lot happens. TOTALLY separate from the alien invasion, so my neighbourhood has been pretty untouched throughout the whole shitstorm.
> 
> ANYWAY, one day im walking down the street and minding my own business WHEN OUT OF NOWWHERE this tall, blond guy with a duffle bag accidently bumps into me and  _man_  is he gorgeous
> 
> and he’s like: “oh, im so sorry!”
> 
> and with his accent i can tell he’s from brooklyn. it’s like an australian accent: its poison and its with you forever
> 
> and i say: “oh dude, it’s fine”
> 
> but he looks really guilty but also  _super sad_  like holy shit this guy is the most depressed looking motherfucker ive ever seen in my entire life. not even like  _visibly_  upset, but some of you guys know that my older sister has clinical depression, and this guy has the same sort of  _heaviness_ and exhaustion around him.
> 
> so i give him my coffee, cause i didnt know what else to do, and he smiles at me. but it looks painful, and i winced, cause no exaggeration this guy looks like he hasnt smiled in  _years._
> 
> but then this sleek, and i mean SLEEK car pulls up, and he nods at me and climbs in and then the car pulls off.
> 
> and i mean, i don’t know who he was, but if i had to guess he was probs a vet, but i really hope he’s getting help. tbh, he looked like he hadn’t really come home

#the state of vet affairs in this country makes me sick #i felt so bad #depression tw #text   
**765 notes**

 

 **The Daily Bugle** @thedailybugle **  
**Captain America look-alike spotted at Stark Tower! http://bit.ly/140oym

 

 **jack finger** @kirbyist_ofall **  
**not sure if real or not, but pretty sure i just saw cap at stark tower

 

 **The Daily Bugle** @thedailybugle **  
**Captain America now living with Tony Stark? http://bit.ly/1C6QoZ

 

 ** **Tony Stark**  **@RealTonyStark **  
**Yes, Captain America just walked into my building. No, it's not any of your business. #LookingAtYouFoxNews

 

 **Fox News** @FoxNews **  
**Captain America look-alike spotted at Stark Tower! http://fxn.ws/1y3mn2

 

 ** **Tony Stark**  **@RealTonyStark **  
**@FoxNews it's a good thing I don't care about your opinion of me, or else I'd be really offended ):

 

**CAPTAIN AMERICA TO MAKE FIRST PUBLIC APPEARANCE**

Written by **Thomas Yakovson ** @thom_yakov at 9:14 AM, Monday 2nd April, 2012

After a month of speculation, it has finally been confirmed that Captain America (or the person currently _pretending_ to be Captain America) will appear on the  Daily Show with Jon Stewart on Wednesday night. Though his actual identity and origin have remained a mystery, a representative from Stark Industries and the Avengers Initiative recently released a statement concerning the public appearance of this unknown person:

_Captain America has remained private to this point, but will engage in conversation publicly on Wednesday night. It is not determined that he will participate further after this point._

If you want my opinion, I’d say that whoever this Cap is is purposely hiding from the spotlight until he decides what he’s going to say, and a left wing comedy show like TDS for some reason seemed like the best choice. Why? Who knows. Maybe because Stewart won’t ask him the harder hitting questions you’d expect from Fox or CNN, so that this Cap person, whoever he is, can maintain this facade.

**2230 comments**

Comment from  **flyingjaegar** ****  
the writer is an idiot

Comment from  **charliehendrix208**  
 _"the harder hitting questions you'd expect from Fox or CNN"_ what, like whether or not he's allied with the taliban or communism??? op clearly has no idea what he's talking about

Comment from  **_dashstreak** ****  
Thomas raises a good point, even though I never imagined that Captain America might turn out to be a left wing hack. Disgraceful

                Reply from  **charliehendrix208**  
                when were you born???? 1865?????

Comment from  **hamstermotherberry**  
next thing we know, they'll be telling us cap supported the soviet union

Comment from  **capscorefour**  
with this shitstorm, it's no surprise cap wanted to hide

**view 2226 more comments**

 

 **The Daily Show** @TheDailyShow **  
**In an exclusive 21st Century interview, Captain America will appear on tonight's show! #WeMightFaintFromExcitement

 

 **iron-lass**  

> ok so for all my followers out of the country here are the livestream links for tonight’s tds with cap
> 
> livestream
> 
> onlineTV
> 
> TVToss
> 
> LiveShow

#captain america #the daily show #livestream #im having trouble breathing   
**9,600 notes**

 

 **stephanie m** @ibelievein_cap **  
**not sure whether to feel afraid or excited about this #CapOnTheDailyShow

 

 **Wild Child** @quickdrawthehorses **  
**@ibelievein_cap honestly, I'm more concerned about him being an alien #CapOnTheDailyShow

 

 **iron-lass** created **THE OFFICIAL  #CAPONTHEDAILYSHOW CHAT**

 **team_america:** im feeling sick but also ecstatic

 **iron-lass:** EVERYONE: watch your language on here. The idea of this is so we can see other people’s reactions to the interview in real time, not so you can argue about whether or not he’s an alien. Be kind, and be courteous

 **egotrain:** thanks for doing this iron lass

HOLY SHIT IT’S STARTING

 **herringred:** OMG OMG OMG

 **capscorefour:** im shaking

come on come on announce him already

 **flyironfly:** stewart looks a bit pale

 **egotrain:** cant imagine why, more than a bit of pressure on him

 **flyironfly:** true

 **earths-greatest-h3roes:** holy shit

 **iron-lass:** I KNEEEWWWW ITTTTTT

 **egotrain:** IT’S HIM

 **soaringrocket:** im on my phone

SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS HAPPENING

 **captaincarter** : cap just walked in

he’s wearing his military uniform

he looks really tired

 **iron-lass:** jon stewart asked whether or not he’s the original captain america

OH MY FUCKING GOD

 **captaincarter:** WHAT

 **prettykitten:** he’s the real cap, and he’s been living in the 21st century, and he survived the crash but was frozen in ice

 **captaincarter:** holy shit

 **3mma-frost:** oh no

 **iron-lass:** now he’s saying that he’s really tired and confused in this new century, and he feels really isolated from everybody, and he isn’t really sure how to cope. ‘the reason i was hiding was because i was trying to figure out where i was”

oh babe no

 **egotrain:** ‘i dont feel real’

shit this is not good

 **commando2817:** i dont think cap is ok

 

 **Kate** @strawberrycakely **  
**ok was it just me, or did cap look really sad tonight? #CapOnTheDailyShow

 

 **square eyes** @xavierlane **  
**I think Cap needs to invest in some therapy llamas #CapOnTheDailyShow

 

**Worldwide Trends**

#CapOnTheDailyShow

#PTSD

#IDon’tFeelReal

#TherapyLlamas

 

**The Hero We Needed?**

Written by **Carol Starling** @carolatlarge at 11:55 PM, Wednesday 4th April, 2012

After an extended period of silence, Captain America finally addressed the public during at exclusive interview with Jon Stewart on tonight’s **The Daily Show**. Though rumors have been widespread in both their ridiculousness and their intensity, very few could possibly threaten the truth: that Steve Rogers, the original Captain America, survived the plane crash and remained in cryogenic suspension for seventy years.

Almost impossible to believe and even harder to understand, the Captain America that addressed the American public last night was far from the bright, colorful figure decorating every middle school classroom from Florida to Michigan. Instead, he was in military uniform, medals shining on his chest, and looking drawn out, as though he’d run a hundred miles before being told he had to keep going. This outcome has been jarring to both the media and public at large, with many choosing to analyse the interview for signs of prolonged mental disorders as a result of Cap’s status as a military commander, while others have simply called foul and refused to believe any of it. Regardless of what you choose to accept as the truth, here is a partial transcript, for those who didn’t manage to catch the show.

 **Stewart:** Well, I’d be lying if I said that this wasn’t an honor, Cap.

 **Rogers:** Thank you, Mr Stewart. And I’d be lying if I said that I completely believed that this was real.

 **Stewart:** What in particular isn’t real? I understand that this must have been a major transition for you, particularly considering your long stint in the freezer. _(Audience laughs)_ But in all seriousness, how are you? The culture shock alone must have been beyond jarring, and I can’t imagine what it must be like for you.

 **Rogers:** _(pause)_ Honestly, it’s kind of hard to describe. _(Pause)_ It’s been very… interesting. When I woke up, I sort of went straight into action.

 **Stewart:** Because of the aliens?

 **Rogers:** _(Laughs)_ Right, because of the aliens. And then after that, everyone wanted to know who I was, and what I was doing. It became exhausting very quickly. I guess… I didn’t feel real for a long time. Everything felt slightly distorted and out of place, like the whole world had changed and I was stuck in exactly the same placed that I’d always been.

 **Stewart:** _(Pause)_ That sounds horrible.

 **Rogers:** I guess it was. I think that people are expecting me to be this very… upbeat person, maybe. A very colorful man, who wears a bright suit and sells war bonds. Like the old USO films, if you’ve ever seen them.

 **Stewart:** I think those USO films are responsible for the sexual awakening of maybe fifty percent of America. _(Audience laughs)_

 **Rogers:** Right, except for everyone, it’s been seventy years, and the war is over, and the economy as rebuilt itself-

 **Stewart:** Well, that’s questionable. _(Audience laughs)_

 **Rogers:** _(Laughs)_ Probably, but for _me,_ I’ve only just woken up. For me, the war only ended a month ago, and now all my… _(pause)_ all my friends are gone or dead, even though a month ago I was with them. The world fills a lot bigger, and a lot smaller, all at once, you know?

 **Stewart:** No, I don’t. And I’m sorry to say this, Cap, but I’m glad to say that I don’t understand it at all.

Even if you’re of the disposition to _not_ believe in this Cap, you should at least have the empathy to try and relate to what this guy’s saying that he’s going through.

**6512 comments**

Comment from  **tropic_thundering**  
if this guys captain america. then were all fucked

Comment from  **slayleyatwell** ****  
this whole situation is so fucked. even if he isnt cap, the stuff that hes talking about sounds a whole lot like ptsd

Comment from  **janetvancrime** ****  
the day i believe that the us military cloned captain america so that he could go on the dailt show and talk about his ptsd is the day that im ded and buried in the ground

Comment from  **captaincarter** ****  
why anyone would seriously want to _pretend_ to go through all this bs is just beyond me

Comment from  **strongman86**  
i reckon this guys either the real cap or a marine. im cutting out the alien theory

Comment from  **crouchingtigerhiddenbadass**  
^yep

**view 6506 more comments**

 

 **egotrain**  

> HOLY SHIT I JUST REALIZED THAT THAT VET I SAW IN BROOKLYN THE OTHER DAY WAS CAPTAIN FUCKING AMERICA

#HOLY SHIT #IM SCREAMING #I GAVE HIM MY COFFEE   
**455 notes**

 

**egotrain** reblogged  **iron-lass**

**egotrain**

> **iron-lass**  

> > Okay, so I know that after the tds interview with Cap, everyone has been  _super excited_ , because yeah, a dead living legend pretty much just came back to life. BUT, and I say but because this is actually  _really important_ , you have to consider his feelings. And yeah, I hate fandom wank as much as the next person, but in the wake of all this where's cap bs we really need to talk about a few things.
>> 
>>   1. Cap is an actual person. Or more specifically, an actual person who is, at this moment in time,  _clearly grieving_. Yeah, we all know how much you want to go up to him and say hi, or say how much of a fan you were, or ask if he and Bucky Barnes screwed back in the day. Yeah, well,  _ **don't.**_ He has as much of a right to privary as anyone else, and going out of your way to harass him about things that he's probably still coming to terms with is  _absolutely not okay under any circumstances._
>>   2. Yes, I know that by this point people are getting annoyed at me, and saying "but erin, you can't just tell the fandom what to do!!1!! if I want to ask him about his PTSD and possibly trigger a panic attack I have that right!!!1! You also have the right to stuff your head into a paper bag, random irritating tumblr user, but you're clearly not doing that any more than you're respecting Cap's feelings. It's true, a lot of the speculation about whether or not Cap is actually suffering from depression or PTSD is touch and go, but even if it is, going up to someone who has survived military situations and also probably watched a lot of people die is  _also not ok_. He's an icon, we all know, but asking him about how he felt when Bucky died, or that Jaques Dernier only died a week before he "woke up" is super fucked up and you should all be ashamed of yourselves.
>> 

>> 
>> I  _hate_ being the person policing the fandom, but since a lot of the stuff in the cap fandom counts as RPF, everyone has to keep in mind that what they're doing concerns  _actual people_. I'm not saying that you can't cosplay, or write fic, or do any of the stuff that you were doing before, but ffs don't search out cap and approach him with questions like  _what did it feel like to die??1!!_ That's just being idiotic and disrespectful, and I know all of you can do better than that.

>  I totally agree with you, iron lass. Even if you don't believe that this  _is_ the original Captain America, be sympathetic if you see him around. Keep in mind that he literally  ** _just lost everything he has ever known or cared about, and that he may look pretty, but that doesn't mean he has to put up with any of your bs._**  

#fandom i beeeeelieve in you #leave cap alone #send him some get well soon cards or flowers or something if you want to help #dont try to be the impromptu therapist that stalks him on the street #fandom wank #depression tw #suicide tw#captain america  
 **21,800 notes**  

 

**egotrain** reblogged  **cartwheelingplatypus**

**cartwheelingplaypus**

> I'm not going to pretend to be the therapist that we all know I'm not, but I'd just like to point out a few things that I noticed during Cap's interview last week, particularly the fact that I think he crashed that plane partially because Bucky died.
> 
> Yeah, I know, a whole lot of people started screaming at me because I "ship" them or whatever and that's not the point. But if you look at this, based on what Cap said, you notice that he could have easily abandoned the plane and escaped, which would have allowed him to survive. Based on the limited information that's been released to the public, we can tell that whatever superpowers Cap has would have given him the strength to survive the freezing waters and wait for a rescue. We know that the bombs didn't go off, so it's not like he would have been blown up.
> 
> So, in other words, you could interpret his decision to bring the plane down as an act of suicide. 
> 
> Even if it wasn't, at least in part, about Bucky's death, then it's pretty clear that Cap had  _no intention of surviving the crash_. Again, if he had, he could have found an alternative, and survived. Honestly, I don't know why he did this: if not about Bucky, it could be that he was just tired or fatigued from the fighting, or was badly affected by the conflict.
> 
> But if you add onto that this idea of him wanting to die, and then waking up in the future where everyone  _else_ has died, the entire situation suddenly becomes a whole lot more fucked up. I'd go so far as to say that Cap is suffering from depression and a disconnection from the world. Watching it, as someone who's done some level of research into the psychological affects of war, you can see that Cap is giving the thousand-yard stare  here and here, which is essentially a common habit found in war veterans and in victims of extreme trauma. Notably, it implies a dissociation from trauma, which would also match up with Cap's comment of "I don't feel real."
> 
> In other words, as much as the military and the media and America at large have fabricated this impossible hero that remained untainted by the soils of war, in reality Captain America is a fucked up, probably traumatized twenty nine year old who's probably been denied death in the worst way possible.

 #hooooly shit #cartwheelingplaytus #writes the best meta #captain america #depression tw #suicide tw   
**56,001 notes**

 

 **whyaretheresomanyshoes**   

> ive been seeing a lot of "cap has ptsd" posts flying around, and while i appreciate the fact that people are trying to "help" or whatever, can everyone please try to keep it in the tag? believe it or not, i really dont like waking up in the morning to see the iron man tag is totally flooded with suicide helplines and diagrams of the plane crash. for me its already uncomfortable, but people are just posting this willy nilly, untagged, and this might be triggering

 #tag your shit #captain america #suicide tw #im fandom policing and i feel no shame #gtfo out of my tag #i want to see pepper potts not this   
**3,498 notes**

 

**Sam Wilson** @samwilsondc_va retweeted  **meghan star**  @cap_inthetardis

**meghan star** @cap_inthetardis **  
**I was absolutely not going to be the person to use @captainsrogers as a billboard for anything, but with all this speculation I think 1/4

 **meghan star** @cap_inthetardis **  
**that now should be the time to talk about veteran's affairs, particularly funding cuts and how increasing numbers of vets are ending 2/4

 **meghan star** @cap_inthetardis **  
**up homeless or living in poverty. It's true that we got an American icon back, but this should also be used to raise awareness of 3/4

 **meghan star** @cap_inthetardis **  
**contemporary issues that are affecting the brave men and women of this country. 4/4

 

 **The Daily Bugle** @thedailybugle **  
**Exclusive interview with Captain America reveals all! http://bit.ly/1BawUh

**CAPTAIN AMERICA: WORLD WAR II, WAKING UP, AND THE FUTURE**

Written by  **Courtney Lane**  @courtney_lanedb, at 5:30 PM, Sunday 8th April, 2012

I'd been invited to Stark Tower, and I was escorted up to one of the higher floors, with wide windows that spans the length of the room. From there, I could see all of Manhattan, which would have normally been an amazing view, but I was distracted by the only other occupant, who was sitting on one of the plush couches with a book in his hand.

Captain Steve Rogers, now most commonly referred to as Captain America, was an enormous man, to the extent where I had to look up at him, even when I sat down. However, his large size was diminished by the way in which he sat in his chair: crouched, almost folded over, as though trying to make himself smaller in this strange new world. Nonetheless, he remained an imposing sight, and he smiled at me as I set up my tape recorder and notepad. After introductions, he put his book down, and began to give me his full attention.

"Captain Rogers," I said, "first I'd like to talk about your interview on the Daily Show. What made you agree to that particular program? And how did the interview impact upon how your were viewed by the American public after it had aired?"

"Steve, please," he told me firmly, "and I chose the Daily Show because a friend of mine, Miss Pepper Potts, watches it frequently, and she thought it would be the best fit for me. And honestly, I didn't feel up to be thrown into the deep end with some of the other reality shows I've been exposed to."

"What you said, during the interview, a lot of people have chosen to interpret as prolonged post-traumatic stress disorder or a dissociation from trauma due to the nature of your experiences throughout the 1940's. Particularly, I think, because of the death of Sergeant James Barnes."

At this, he closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry," I said, "if this is making you uncomfortable, I can-"

"No," he told me, "it's fine." He breathed deep again. "And I don't... I mean, I don't think that, at this point, I'm suffering from anything along those lines. As much as I appreciate people's thoughts on this matter, most of my concerns are how to work a StarkPhone, or what train to catch. I'm adjusting, but I'm not going out of my way to make myself miserable.

"During the interview," I pressed, "you mentioned the action you found during the battle in New York, but that after that had concluded, you felt disconnected and lost. Do you think that you have been able to adjust to the twenty first century? I understand that this must have been such a major change."

"It's been very difficult," he admitted, "mainly because of all the things...  _people_ that I've lost. But thankfully there have been people willing to help me, and able to keep me moving forward, even though I'm still struggling."

"Would you consider the other members of the Avengers Initiative to be supportive during this adjustment period?" I asked, "it's clear that Tony Stark has been particularly vocal in his support of you and the Avengers."

Steve laughed. "Yeah, Tony's been very generous to everyone. Even if he also feels the need to act like a egotistical prick for the rest of the team."

"You've amassed quite a group of fans throughout your... death," I said, "many of whom have been critical of your reappearance. If you could address them all directly, what would you say?"

"Wow, um... I'm not sure," Steve said, "all of them at once? Well, if some of them don't believe who I am, I can't really find how to convince them. I guess all I can really say is that I  _am_ Captain America. Or at least the first one, if there have been others. And, I guess I'd just like to thank them for being fans of mine at all. Back in the day, I wasn't exactly popular with a lot of the soldiers in the military."

"Why's that?"

"Well, for one thing, I spent a bulk of the war selling war bonds while wearing tights and dancing around show girls. That wasn't exactly inspiring to people, and it wouldn't be now, either. That, and I guess that even after the Commandos were formed, we were still a desegregated unit. Admittedly, we were very effective, but I think that's the only reason high command didn't try to break us apart, but I know that enough people had a problem with it. It was only the 1940's, and from what I've seen things have changed more than a little bit, for the better."

"We have a black president."

Steve nodded. "That's true. And people can serve in the military regardless of what color they are, and they don't have to worry about being lynched in their sleep by the assholes from Mississippi in the next tent." He sighed. "Which is a good thing about the future, I think. I've lost everything, but all the same, things have changed for the better. I'm not saying that things are perfect, certainly, but they're a far cry from the way things were when I was growing up."

"I absolutely agree," I said, "and I think I have time for one last question."

"Go for it."

"What's the thing you miss the most? And you're not obligated to answer, but if you can, what would that thing, or person be?"

There was a long pause, as Steve appeared to think deeply. "I think... I think I miss understanding. Understanding how things work, and what to say or what not to say, how to interact with people, and where to go, and what to do. I mean, I miss everybody, but most..." he breathed deeply, " _most_ of my friends, as far as I know, lived long lives, and achieved more than I ever could. So I think, more than anything, I miss having a place, where things made sense and was the perfect shape for me."

"Thank you for your time, Captain Rogers."

"The pleasure was all mine, Ms Lane."

 

 ** **Steve Rogers**  **@captainsrogers **  
**I just found out that the @Dodgers moved to Los Angeles. There are a lot of great things about the future, but this is not one of them.  
 **7.2k**  retweets    **11.8K**  likes

 

 **Steven Rogers** @captainsrogers  FOLLOWERS  **26.65M**

 

 ** **Tony Stark****  @RealTonyStark  
What a wonderful day to wake up and find out that @captainsrogers has more followers than me #InternetYouDisappointMe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that hogwarts fic is about ten thousand words into the next chapter. im so sorry
> 
> i [tumble](http://gretahs.tumblr.com/)


	2. Cap vs. the Entertainment Industry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Neeta**  @iron_lasss  
> i cant wait for the day fox news realizes that cap is about as conservative as a cabaret #CapConference
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special shoutout to all the people whose usernames I stole.
> 
> also, **SOME OF THE LINKS ARE REAL**. it'll be like a guessing game. have fun

****Steve Rogers**  **@captainsrogers **  
**What is a Roomba, and why does @RealTonyStark keep telling me I need one?  
 **12.5k**  retweets    **21K**  likes

 

**The Daily Bugle**  @thedailybugle  
Captain America meets his adoring public http://bit.ly/1n6gK

 

**Steve Rogers**  @captainsrogers  
Why is half of New York standing outside Stark Tower?

 

**Tony Stark**  @RealTonyStark  
@captainsrogers I think it's time for you to lose your metaphorical paparazzi virginity.

 

**m-i-g-h-t-yshield**

> omfg
> 
> RUN CAP RUN!!

#i feel so bad for him but also im laughing #captain america #the paparazzi are pricks who new   
**1,238 notes**

 

**TODAY’S HEADLINE: NEW YORKERS HAVE NO SELF CONTROL**

**(What else is new?)**

Written by  **Sandra Gupta**  @sandyg_independent, at 9:14 PM, Monday 9th April, 2012

This morning the world awoke to the surprise of seeing more than two thousand journalists, superhero fanatics and regular citizens camped outside the Stark Tower in New York City, following a series of public interviews by Captain America. Published by both  **The Daily Bugle**  and broadcast on  **The Daily Show with Jon Stewart** , the first live appearances of the iconic political figure Steve Rogers sparked heated debate concerning his identity and his political opinion regarding a number of relevant social issues. Because of the private nature of Captain America, major media outlets have yet to conduct interviews discussing topics other than his revival and the battle of New York, and there is wide speculation of what his experiences have been upon discovering the 21st Century.

Particularly, influential spokespeople such as  **Bill O’Reilly**  and  **Megyn Kelly**  have questioned Rogers’ loyalty to traditional American values, noting the idealistic representation of Captain America following its creation in 1944. Immortalised in highly conservative rhetoric, the Captain America franchise was utilised largely throughout the anti-Communist policy in the late 20th Century, often serving as a symbol of democracy and American supremacy during the arms race. Popularised as an interpretation of the Uncle Sam posters, the  **Be Strong, America**  brand effectively revitalised the Captain America brand in the 1970s, which then led to right wing news groups and activists choosing to incorporate Steve Rogers, or at least, the  _idea_  of Steve Rogers, into popular political discussion and debate.

Although Captain America’s political affiliations are, at present, unknown, concerns of altruistic suicidal tendencies by Steve Rogers throughout the 1940s prior to his “death” have begun to permeate public opinion. This has, of course, impacted his image, which in turn led to the mass commune outside of Stark Tower.

There is still hope for some kind of resolution, but at this point the only widely accepted means of Captain America officially being “recognised” as the figure he was, is to engage more publicly with conversation and question, noted by Bill O’Reilly to:  _“stop hiding from his image and come out to answers some real questions.”_

Clearly a jab at Daily Show host Jon Stewart, you can choose to ignore the innuendo of exactly what Captain Rogers will “come out” as, and instead just wonder exactly how similar Steve Rogers and Captain America are.

**2561 comments**

Comment from  **chillingwilds**  
I think we all know what’s really happening here: Cap’s just afraid of offending the left wing “SJWs” and the feminazis with his traditional values. It makes sense, he comes from a time where America actually respected the founding fathers and patriotic ideals, not a time when honest opinions can now be judged based on some ridiculous vendetta to censor the mainstream media

Comment from  **cartersssagent**  
looking at cap’s history, i find it really hard to believe that he’d actually be as right wing as everyone seems to think that he is. if anyone actually  _read_  any of the published biographies, he grew up poor, in a poor neighborhood. becoming a total hunk wouldn’t change that.

Reply from  **tropic_thundering**  

just because all of the fucking tumblr shitstains want him to be homosexual doesnt mean that you can shove ur political agendas up Cap’s ass

Reply from  **cartersssagent**  
did your  _brain_  grown out of your ass?

**Show 18 more replies**

Comment from  **flyingjaegar**  
I know people want an opinion for him, but I genuinely can’t imagine he’d even care about a lot of the stuff that people are talking about today. Like, a lot of it isn’t relevant at all????

Comment from  **_dashstreak**  
I still believe that Captain America is a symbol of our country, who’s been turned into a billboard for left-wing hacks as they brutalize his image in the name of “political correctness”

**Show 2537 more comments**

 

**The Daily Bugle**  @thedailybugle  
THIS JUST IN: Captain America announces press conference http://bit.ly/34jklP

 

**Fox News**  @FoxNews  
BREAKING: Press Conference for Captain America planned for May http://fxn.ws/2aAuo4

 

**Neeta**  @iron_lasss  
i cant wait for the day fox news realizes that cap is about as conservative as a cabaret #CapConference

 

**lady jane gray**  @capscorefour  
This is going to be the best and worst thing ever #CapConference

 

**Captain Carter**  @lookouthewindowandsee  
CONFIRMED DATE: 12th May @9PM #CapConference

 

**Steve Rogers**  @captainsrogers retweeted  **Tony Stark** @RealTonyStark

**Tony Stark**  @RealTonyStark  
CA Conference at 8/9c on May 9th #CapConference #TheyGrowUpSoFast

 

**The Star Spangled Man: _The Politics of Captain America_**

_Captain America has always existed as an odd symbol of the American lifestyle: a straight white male who achieved power and wealth through determination and a loyalty to traditional American values. Paradoxically, historical interpretations of Steve Rogers differ as based upon the author’s context: his life was founded in Brooklyn where, as the son of Irish immigrants, rather than being introduced to a highly religious and patriotic lifestyle, records show that Captain America was instead impoverished and ill. While historical records concerning his life pre-serum are scarce, which remains particularly apparent because of the death of Bucky Barnes, arguably the only person of significance who had known Steve Rogers prior to this event, evidence would imply that Captain America is not the Christian icon mainstream media has been hoping for. Instead, he could in fact be the opposite._

_Although queer readings of Captain America’s life were scarce prior to the turn of the millennia, the relationship of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes has always been heavily entrenched in the examination of World War II American life, notably in Figure of a Nation (Loews, 1954) and You Will Believe a Man Can Fly: the Life and Times of Captain America (Henderson, 1987). Though their friendship is rarely interpreted as anything but platonic, an exploration of a potentially queer, poor Captain America seems one that could be realised in the twentieth century, which would effectively deconstruct bigoted and elitist values on the idealised view of “America.”_

_Public opinion does not exist within a vacuum, and thus it can be assumed that following Captain America’s resurrection in late 2011, the man himself may appear more human than scholars could have ever realised, and may in fact shatter the metaphorical glass ceiling from which our views of heroes are constructed._

[from: Delilah Adebayo,  _The Star Spangled Man: The Politics of Captain America_ , 2012]

 

**I'm Sam Wilson, a former pararescue in the US Air Force, currently working at the Veteran's Association in DC. Ask Me Anything!  **   
submitted 12 hours ago by SamWilson_DC   
** 1409 comments     share **

**[-]  Arthonet **  928 points 12 hours ago  
What inspired you to start working for the VA? A lot of the vets that I know are extremely reluctant to reconnect emotionally with anything regarding the armed forces, so has this helped you adjust back at home? What kind of things do you do at the VA?

Also, major kudos to you. I've read some articles on pararescues and you did some good shit. 

**[-]  Sam Wilson_DC **    1348 12 hours ago  
I actually lost some of the guys in my unit, so for me, after I came home working for the VA helped me to pull my life back into perspective. I do a lot of group sessions and lectures, and helping other vets recover has played a big part in my recovering. Although I never really dissociated myself from the trauma, because of some of the missions I went on, I saw a lot more direct damage and civilian casualties. If I didn't join the VA, I probably would have secluded myself socially and emotionally, and even if you don't ever fully reintegrate into society, once you're discharged it's important to reconnect or interact with people or the outside world. Otherwise, you'll just be trapped inside your own head, which is one of the worst things you can do to yourself.

Thanks a lot!

**[-]  Arthonet **    119 points 12 hours ago

Wow. Even back in America you're still serving our country

**[-]  DoctorStrangeness **  1137 points 12 hours ago  
So this might come off as really ignorant, because after reading your post I'd also like to thank you for your service, but I was wondering about what you think about the Captain America is depressed speculation, based on the last couple of his interviews. Personally, I don't think a whole lot of the theories have a lot of water, but since you work with a lot of vets, what do you feel about the situation? And how do you think people should be treating him? 

**[-]  Sam Wilson_DC **  3459 12 hours ago  
Concerning whether or not he's depressed, based on my experiences I'd say he's definitely struggling with at least a minor dissociation from trauma, because if you follow the timeline pretty much as soon as he woke up he was thrown back into battle. This isn't exactly an uncommon tactic: you put a soldier in familiar territory, and they can adjust more easily in conflict than in regular life, though generally this conflict doesn't concern aliens or Tony Stark. But that method isn't healthy, because once conflict ends or they are removed from it, they might sink because of their experiences or feelings over what they saw/did. Again, all speculation, but if Cap isn't at least suffering from some form of pronounced depression or PTSD I'd be shocked. Keep in mind that a week before the plane went down, he lost Bucky Barnes. And I'm pretty sure that Jacques Dernier (another original Howling Commando) died maybe a week before Cap came back, which is of itself already upsetting.

But I think what concerns me most is all this speculation about whether or not he was suicidal, particularly the idea that he did it because he lost Barnes. And its true: he and Barnes were best friends, but honestly if I had to label his decision to bring down the plane, I'd attribute it to something like altruistic suicide, which means that he brought down that plane and essentially killed himself for the benefit of others. Again, not necessarily true, but if you want to psychoanalyze him, that'd probably be your best bet. Being a hero like Captain America in that kind of war is bound to give you a complex.

Remember, this is all just speculation. The best way to treat him would be to slowly reintroduce him back into the world, and I don't mean by engaging in conflict. I'd look into creating connections in people with similar experiences or situations, or getting him involved with the community in other ways. If the only way Cap learns how to relate to the 21st century is through fighting, I can guarantee that it'll backfire in the long run. Also, the media should just piss off. 

**[-]  dragon_a87 **  243 points 12 hours ago  
would you say that your a big cap fan? 

**[-]  Sam Wilson_DC **    4762 12 hours ago 

I'd love to say no, but my Halloween costume from when I was eight would disagree [http://i.imgur.com/LGpzA.jpg](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bs3HSjTCEAAEIjK.jpg:large)

**load more comments  **  (27 comments)

**[-]  shrlckfalls **  406 points 11 hours ago   
because of a majority of vets suffering from ptsd, what are your experiences with people dealing with depression? 

**[-]  Sam Wilson_DC **  4762 12 hours ago  
I'm not a therapist and I focus on day to day achievements and difficulties, so I don't specifically concentrate my attention on depression. Every case of depression is different, and I'm not going to pretend to be an expert, but I think the most important thing to remember is that depression isn't an emotion. It's more of a state of being, and depression doesn't mean that you can't feel happy or excited about something, but more like you're waiting to go home or relax and then finding out you're already there, and you still don't feel safe. Depression also doesn't necessarily mean that there is an "absence" of something in someone's life, but that instead that there is a presence of other things, like anxiety or paranoia, or dissociation, or a complete lack of self worth. Take what I'm saying with a solid grain of salt, please, because really the best way to "deal" with depression is to talk with people who understand the fact that its multifaceted and a unique experience for everyone affected by it.

 

**Live News Transcript**  @transcribednews1  
Complete transcript of @capsrogers' press conference #CapConference http://bit.ly/1t5WF47

**9:06 PM,12th May 2012**

**Moderator** : This is the live press conference for Steve Rogers.

**Steve Rogers:** Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming.

**Daily Bugle:** Mr Rogers, there has been great speculation about your adjustment to the 21st Century. Can you address rumors of your depression and potential suicide attempty in 1945?

**SR:**  Those are personal matters, but I can say that I am getting used to the future. I do not believe that my having depression or committing suicide are true, considering my own feelings and experience in those situations, so I'm also going to say no, I am not at present suffering any sort of extended trauma.

**DB:** But you understand that Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is common for returning veterans, and would be even more so considering the events leading up to your apparent death.

**SR:** I'm going to have to insist that I'm not suffering from PTSD, and I'd like to stop all questions on this subject.

**ABC:** Captain, what are your views on present day social issues?

**SR:** Would you care to be more specific?

**ABC:**  There has been discussion about your loyalty to traditional American values.

**SR:** Honestly, I think that there are more important things to talk about than whether or not I'm the right-wing Conservative American I know people want me to be.

_(Noise level briefly escalates)_

**ABC:**  Can you elaborate?

**SR:** I read the papers. I understand what some people are saying: I guess Captain America has always been built up as this patriotic idealist who upholds the American way above all else, but that's not accurate. I mean... I lived through the Great Depression. To be frank with you, as much as I can appreciate the fact that you're trying to superimpose this idea of the perfect soldier on me, that's not who I am, and that's not what Captain America represented in the 1940s. To be honest, he was more of a dancing monkey than anything.

_(Laughter)_

**SR:** Personally, I'd rather you ask me about the comparison of one century to another. I led the first desegregated army unit in 1944, and now its illegal to discriminate in the armed forces based on race. Which is great, and a real improvement.

**ABC:** Would you say that racial bias has been eliminated from society?

**SR:** Absolutely not. It doesn't take a lot to see that there is still rampant bigotry in America, especially since I grew up with an Irish mother, and I copped a lot from that, growing up. Admittedly, there aren't any internment camps, and black folks can vote now, but there's still discrimination. Saying that bias has been removed is like saying that a dame can walk down the street without being whistled at. _(Pause)_ Also, the fact that that still happens disturbs me.

**Fox News:** What are your views on gay marriage?

**SR:** I think it's good that queer people can get married legally without getting shot in the street.

**DB:** Would you like to address rumors of you being homosexual?

**SR:** Um, no. Not really. Does that matter?

**DB:**  Are you confirming that you are?

**SR:** No? I just don't understand how it's relevant.

**FN:** So you're homosexual?

**SR:** Why do you want to know whether or not I'm queer?

**ABC:**  Are you homophobic, Mr Rogers?

**SR:** I don't have anything against homosexuals, if that's what you're trying to ask me

**Independent News:** What are your plans for the future?

**SR:** I'm actually planning on moving out of New York and travelling.

**IN:** Any idea what you'll be doing after that?

**SR:** Well, I won't be having more press conferences, I can tell you that much.

_(Laughter)_

**New York Times:** Building on previous questions, can you talk about how you've been confronted with social and political issues?

**SR:** Really, I've just been confronted with how much more tolerance there is now. If nothing else, I'm happy that society has matured enough to incorporate tolerance of different peoples, and doesn't just persecute people who don't fit into the traditional American individual.

**NYT:** Addressing the Avengers Initiative, are there are plans to engage with internal conflicts as a team?

**SR:** At this point, all of us have different goals, which doesn't allow for us to team up again for the time being. But no, I can't imagine any of us would willingly participate in global conflicts at this time.

**DB:** How would the Avengers deal with the conflicts in the Middle East?

**SR:** I believe we would fully research the situation, to gain a better understanding of the conflict. We also wouldn't declare our intentions at a news conference.

**DB:**  What are your opinions of the current political climate at the White House?

**SR:** If you're trying to ask me about my opinion on a black president, I'm going to say that this kind of societal change gives me hope for the future, as cliched as that sounds.

**ABC:** So you  _are_ homosexual.

_(Pause)_

**SR:** Really?

 

** Press Conference Reveals Horrifying Truth: CAPTAIN AMERICA IS A REAL PERSON **

Written by  **Joe Morgan**  @jmorganjourno, at 8:36 AM, 13th May 2012

There was a justified level of public outcry today following a press conference held by Captain America in New York, which had been organised in an attempt to address varied rumors about his status as an extra-terrestrial. Prominent figures in the American infrastructure were shocked and appalled at Rogers’ blatant lack of patriotism and traditional racial bigotry in the face of contemporary social events. Though unbiased news networks such as Fox and CNN attempted to question the Captain on his status as a straight, white, Conservative icon, he instead met them with vicious liberal rhetoric, showcasing the fact that our greatest hero’s mind has been infected by the “social justice” agenda.

Although some are of the opinion that Captain America can’t possibly fulfill every expectation about his opinions or views, his status as an iconic figure should exempt him from participating in any discussion that would not be broadcast on Fox News. As a nation, we deserve a figurehead that effectively transcends having his own opinions and experiences, and instead embodies what conservative America has always stood for: institutionalized bigotry against anyone who isn’t a straight white dude.

And the idea that Captain America may be an actual person with legitimate concerns is utterly ridiculous; about as ridiculous as the idea that he spent the first twenty five years of his life living in poverty with multiple physical disabilities. Everyone knows that Captain America was born when the founding fathers spoke and a bald eagle spread its wings and soared through the sky. Captain America  _is_  America, and so all this press conference has proven is that even the most traditional and authentic symbols of the American Dream may become contaminated from the “SJWs” and the “femininazis.” So really, all that anyone needs to know about this "Captain America" figure is that he represents everything that Fox News and the Conservative government is against: a figure determined to protect the  _people_  of America, not the mysterious, wrinkly puppet masters who watch our every move.

**5017 comments**

Comment from  **tropic_thundering**  
everyone is taking the piss out of rogers' ideas about political correctness or whatever, and their failing to understand the bigger picture: captain america is about american values, and now traditional ideals are being ignored and laughed at because some faggot has decided to piss on everything america stands for. well fuck that. he should have his medals removed, and be banned from our borders. it's a miracle he hasn't torn up the constitution yet 

Reply from  **cartersssagent**  
I think it's a miracle you can breathe by yourself, you homophobic jackass

Reply from  **crouchingtigerhiddenbadass**  
believe it or not his political views dont change the fact that he STOPPED NEW YORK FROM BEING BLOWN UP BY A NUKE

**Show 26 more replies**

Comment from  **flyingjaegar**  
the sheer idiocy of this country continues to astound me

Comment from  **capfamerica**  
If nothing else, I think this just proves that nothing is sacred in today's society. I stand by the belief that he isn't the *real* Captain America. You can say all you want about Cap being commercialized and not really reflecting the original, but there's no way that our armed forces would let this left wing nut become one of the most influential soldiers in history, much less give him superpowers. I'd like to think that as a nation we have more pride than that, and we'd choose someone who really represented America and what the founding father's stood for. If you ask me, this Cap doesn't know the words to the national anthem, and probably burns flags in his backyard. it wouldnt surprise me if he supported the muslims

Comment from  **sunnyrose**  
this whole situation is just ridiculous

**Show 4985 more comments**

 

  **iron-lass**   

> **BREAKING NEWS:**   _ **CAPTAIN AMERICA IS THE LIBERAL SUPERHERO WHO GIVES ZERO SHITS ABOUT FOX NEWS THAT WE ALWAYS DESERVED**_

#IM PISSING #captain america #amazing #text   
**10,607 notes**

 

  **iron-lass**   

> > **anonymous  ** asked
>> 
>>  what did you think of the captain america conference? 
> 
> oh  _anon_ **WHERE TO EVEN BEGIN.**
> 
> I think that more than anything this just proved what most of us were thinking: that Steve Rogers was never the uptight conservative mainstream America wanted him to be. Even though the press conference itself was actually quite short and really buoyed down by stupid questions (looking at you abc), what it showed is that cap isn't interested in bigotry. And, even more surprisingly, that he's totally willing to  _address_ issues like racism and sexism, and then compare the 1940s to now. 
> 
> And not only that: he's totally dismissive of this hyper-masculine cap that's been built up over the past century, and doesn't seem to have any interest in maintaining that traditional representation, and instead seems determined to deconstruct all the ideas surrounding him and his costume.
> 
> But really, I'm most excited about the fact that he didn't confirm he was gay or not
> 
> **QUEER CAP QUEER CAP**

#always queer captain america #asks #i know that it's super invasive but let me dream ok   
**27,892 notes**

 

**iron-lass**   

> ive gotten so much hate about the queer cap post omg

#im a celebrity get me outta here #text #tumblr isnt homophobic yeah sure   
**2,510 notes**

 

**egotrain**   

> Captain America, the ~Alleged Homosexual~ [greets a fan](https://40.media.tumblr.com/6864f5ffcbccb70895a38ab19bb9a0fe/tumblr_niopavru7X1s4mdf9o1_540.jpg)  ~~in the cutest way possible~~

#i actually saw him today in new york and i died #he said hi to me and my sister #i want to curl up and cry he's so perfect #cap #captain america   
**29, 612 notes**

 

**thepenismightierthantheshield**   

> GUYS [HOLY FUCKING SHIT ](https://36.media.tumblr.com/976d65e6dc16f0e3444142fb5af24077/tumblr_niopavru7X1s4mdf9o2_r6_500.jpg) ~~  
> ~~

#HE'S STILL IN NEW YORK #please tell me this means that cap is on facebook #captain america #steve rogers #humans of new york   
**45,920 notes**

 

**s-aringshield**   

> I know I have some followers who are a bit behind on the Cap fiasco, so here's a list of most of the shit that's gone down:
> 
> Cap's twitter account
> 
> Cap spotted at Stark Tower
> 
> The Daily Show interview
> 
> Bill O'Reilly's report
> 
> Interview with Courtney Lane
> 
> Press Conference
> 
> Conference analysis
> 
> Cap spotted in Brooklyn
> 
> Cap on the "Humans of New York" Facebook Page

#Captain America #Resource #TDS #If some of the links don't work please tell me   
**18,304 notes**

 

**mightyat0m**   

> HEY GUESS WHAT: IMPOSING THE IDEA OF QUEER!CAP ONTO THE  _ACTUAL_  CAPTAIN AMERICA IS NOT ~COOL~ OR ~SOCIALLY AWARE~
> 
> IF YOU DECIDE THAT HARASSING CAP ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT HE'S GAY IS A GOOD IDEA, IT'S  ** _NOT._**   **  
> **
> 
> **IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU LIKE HIM MORE BECAUSE HE _MIGHT_  BE QUEER, GOING UP TO HIM AND STARTING TO ASK INVASIVE QUESTIONS IS  _NOT_  A GOOD IDEA. JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE**

#I CANT BELIEVE I HAVE TO SAY THIS #FFS GUYS USE YOUR COMMONSENSE #CAPTAIN AMERICA   
 **11,087 notes**

 

**Fox News** @FoxNews **  
**BREAKING: CAPTAIN AMERICA IS NOT REAL! http://fxn.ws/1BMD8vq

 

**Tony Stark**  @RealTonyStark  
@FoxNews THROWBACK: YES. HE. IS

 

**Neeta** @iron_lasss  
UM [http://bit.ly/2n1yvm](http://gretahs.tumblr.com/post/109299293576/cartwheelingplatypus-okay-so-i-am-trying)

 

**The Daily Bugle**  @thedailybugle  
Captain America causes further controversy?! http://bit.ly/1AYmpgr

_** TEEN BLOGGER OFFERED 3 MILLION DOLLARS AFTER ACCIDENTALLY OBTAINING A PREVIOUSLY UNSEEN COLLECTION OF CAPTAIN AMERICA'S ARTWORK ** _

 

**cartwheelingplatypus**

> **egotrain  ** asked
> 
> MEGHAN WHAT THE FUCK

TBH I JUST HOPE HE DOESN'T WANT HIS NOTEBOOK BACK

#is this the real life #is this a fantasy   
**10,578 notes**

 

****Steve Rogers**  **@captainsrogers **  
**You can keep the sketchbook.  
 **20k**  retweets    **26.4K**  likes

 

**The Daily Bugle**  @thedailybugle  
Smithsonian buys Captain America artwork for new exhibit? http://bit.ly/39tkJqv

 

**Smithsonian**  @smithsonian  
We're excited to announce the opening of a Captain America exhibit in DC in 2013!

 

**Steve Rogers** @captainsrogers  
I’m honored that the @smithsonian are having a Captain America exhibit. My mom would be proud.

 

**Fox News** @FoxNews  
Captain America spotted fleeing New York?! http://fxn.ws/2bBhyu

 

**The Black Widow** @itsybitsyspy retweeted **Tony Stark** @RealTonyStark

**Tony Stark** @RealTonyStark  
I can confirm that Captain America has left New York. Where has he gone? To ring the Liberty Bell, probably. idk

 

**Hayden** @houseofsecrets  
Pretty sure I just saw @captainsrogers and Black Widow in DC???

 

**#teamcap** @Queen__Nothing  
Spotted Cap and his new redheaded bestie at Starbucks #HellooooDC

 

**The Daily Bugle** @thedailybugle  
In an act of narcissism, Captain America goes to DC to be closer to his exhibition? http://bit.ly/7adFGh

 

_Captain America Comes Again!_  
Captain America’s History in Cinematography

Written by  **Inessa Serhati**  @inessagold_, at 8:36 PM, 4th June 2012 **  
**

Alright Cap-stans, time for an impromptu history on one of the most prolonged and horrific train wrecks to ever grace American screens. In today’s day and age, when superheroes are torn from the icy tundra or escape from terrorists in a handmade Robocop cosplay, I think it’s about time to talk about Captain America’s long and very eventful history in cinema. Though the actual Steve Rogers may have risen from his proverbial grave, I think that, in reflection, some of these films may send him plummeting back six feet under. While Captain America may have started onstage, the franchise has truly become a massive, smoke spewing, out-of-control locomotive that’s careening of a cliff, and the eclectic mixture of directors and actors chosen to carry the spangled shield are really a testament to that fact.

First, it’s important to address the pre-cinematic features: namely, the short-lived and exceptionally unrealistic interpretation of Captain America in the _Captain America Adventure Program._ Originally running from 1946 to 1949, it was swiftly axed before the Cap Craze of the 1950s, it is widely believed that it was cancelled because of a very angry and offended Peggy Carter, who achieved a notable position in the SSR in 1948. If this is true, it isn’t exactly hard to see why: the badly edited and often times cringe-worthy dialogue is enough to make even the strongest Cap fan wince, particularly regarding the 107 th Brigade’s triage nurse “Betty Carver,” who spends about fifteen minutes of the twenty minute program being tied up by Nazis and crying for help. And, you guessed it, there is absolutely no mention of Gabe Jones or Jim Morita, though this is also the first appearance of the “kid sidekick” interpretation of sniper and POW figure Bucky Barnes, who also served as Steve Rogers’ right hand man throughout most of the conflict. And yes, it does kind of feel like the entertainment industry was pissing on Barnes’ grave.

The first Captain America cinematic release was _Captain America Saves the Day!_ (1962), followed by two ill-advised sequels _Captain America Comes Again_ (1964), whose title inadvertently led to the foundation of the porn industry, and the last of the series: _Captain America and Bucky Return!_ (1967) also famously introduced Burt Ward as the “teenaged” sidekick Bucky Barnes. Are they horrific? Absolutely. Corny to the ninth degree, and bursting with terrible sound effects and a flying shield that is clearly attached to string, _Starship Enterprise_ style, they manage to intricately avoid the inherent race and gender issues linked to both Captain America and the Howling Commandos by, again, leaving out Morita and Jones and placing real-life feminist juggernaut Peggy Carter behind a desk asking phones with perfectly painted nails. It would be hilarious if it wasn’t so horrifying, with the directors choosing to abandon the source material almost completely, and instead creating a camp, colorful interpretation of the worst war in history, with sixties fashion and accompanying soundtrack to boot.

Around the same time (1970) the first Captain America television show _Captain America and his Howling Commandos_ premiered on American airwaves, and is famous for the first appearance of Gabe Jones. Riding on the coat-tails of the Civil Rights Movement and buoyed on second-wave feminism, this unfortunately short-lived show was a high point of entertainment, and showcased a variety of talent and satirical elements that were almost unheard of during that time. While the actual Peggy Carter and Gabe Jones are rumoured to have been partially responsible for this socially aware and startlingly earnest interpretation, it didn’t save it from a premature cancellation that removed a staple of television history, particularly considering that many of the episodes were later destroyed by a series of anti-black groups in the 1970s.

And this is where we enter the first circle of hell, also known as the 1978 inevitable action flick _America’s Captain_ , which is considered to be a major cause of the breakdown of détente in the second period of the Cold War. Exceptionally gory and horrifically acted, this abomination exploded at the box office, a weird combination of propaganda and the threat of nuclear destruction driving people to the cinemas in droves. Fortunately, that was not enough to protect its bomb of a sequel, _America’s Captain II: Journey of Death_ (1980), and the franchise died quickly after. Honestly, I am angry and disappointed that people actually encouraged this kind of behaviour, regardless of how much you want to see Nazis purposely through themselves at Cap’s punches before ducking out of the shot as soon as they’ve been “hit.” But those who have seen its incomprehensible madness will recognise the _“America will never die! I stopped the Nazis, and I’ll stop the commies too! I’ll punch Stalin so hard Lenin’s face will grow out of his neck!_ ” and the resulting ridiculousness that effectively transcends context and historical fact, such as how both Lenin and Stalin had been dead for almost forty years by the time this shitstain hit the public. And like how the Third Reich and Communist Russia are essentially interchangeable, obviously.

But this was also a partial inspiration for the grimdark interpretation of Cap’s demise which premiered in 1989 under the title _Torn from the Ice and Snow_. A weird Blade Runner-esque production from director and producer Ridley Scott, this film presented a fictionalised interpretation of Steve Rogers waking up to a toxic, dystopian world fraught with gang violence and corrupt governments. And very similarly to Blade Runner, Ridley decides to “subtly” introduce the idea of whether or not Cap is ~real~, and if he died in the ice. The original people from Cap’s life, whether they be the Howling Commandos, Peggy Carter, or Bucky Barnes are all absent, and we’re instead left with a weird, awkwardly shot and very dark portrayal of Captain America, who spends most of his time looking into the distance or talking about the “shattering ice” (what?). Is Cap real? I don’t know, but I sure wish this film wasn’t.

Now we’re in the new millennia, where cinematography has achieved greater storytelling and acting, none of which is reflected in the 2008 remake _The Shield of Steve Rogers,_ a film that is actually worse than the original _Captain America Saves the Day!_ No longer having the excuse of poor graphics and worse discrimination policies, I don’t know what inspired Nick Cage to sign up to another “superhero” style film after _Ghost Rider,_  but I can only hope that this has convinced him to give up capes altogether. Driven entirely by terrible visuals and a worse script, Bucky Barnes remains as a teenager, this time played by Freddie Highmore, for reasons none of us can explain. Though both Morita and Jones appear in this adaptation they are reduced to background noise and essentially fade out of existence behind Cage’s chin, while Carter struggles a bit with a firearm before returning to base, crying as Cap disappears into the icy tundra. This film is two hours long, and I rewatched it for you people. I hope you appreciate my sacrifice.

Cap-fans got a bit of a respite with the biopic _Boy from Brooklyn_ (2010), which presented the most accurate portrayal of Cap’s life since _Captain America and His Howling Commandos._ Cataloguing Steve Rogers’ life from before he was Captain America, it also features interviews with the surviving Commandos and the vivacious Peggy Carter, as well as presented historical documents and filmography which were actually a really interesting watch. I can’t say that I’m usually such a big documentary fan, but this successfully bypassed any expectations I may have had, and actually portrayed Cap in a sympathetic but also realistic light, which really showcased him as an actual _person_ for the first time, not just a walking action figure. It was also the first adaptation to portray Bucky Barnes as an adult past puberty, and bless them for it.

But then we got yanked right back into Satan’s asshole with Christopher Nolan’s _Starman_ (2011) which proved to the American public that just because you directed two _Batman_ movies, it doesn’t mean you can cure a dying horse, and by God we need to let this horse die. Released only a few months before Cap’s actual resurrection, this unnecessarily dark and gloomy film went for two and a half hours, and showcased a lot of talented actors being very boring and giving very disinterested performances. Who knew that watching Ben Affleck deliver a monologue about justice and truth and the American way to a brunette Jennifer Lawrence would make me want to gauge out my eyes. While it was acclaimed by some critics and well received at the box office, the general consensus is that it’s a ridiculous portrayal of a walking America flag, that’s clearly trying to take itself way too seriously. Yes, we _know_ that you directed _Inception._ But that doesn’t mean that you can turn Captain America into something that he isn’t: a miserable, pity-beard growing (yes, this actually happens) unlikeable lump shrouded in dark shots and gloomy and highly realistic war scenes. Also, you cast Jim Morita as a white dude. What the actual fuck, Nolan?!

With the announcement of the Smithsonian Institute opening its doors to the Captain America exhibit next year, it’s a good time to reflect on Captain America’s highly controversial and often horrific and unwatchable past. With the premiere of new and hopefully historically correct series _Howlies_ , also coming out next year, we can only hope that Cap will start getting better treatment by the media and the entertainment industry. The last thing he needs after fighting aliens and Tony Stark is another _America’s Captain._ *Shudder*

**11405 comments**

Comment from **cartersssagent**  
holy shit America’s Captain and Captain America and His Howling Commandos were my childhood. I had no idea that most of these other films even existed!!

Comment from **chillingwilds**  
I think that America’s Captain is really the best interpretation of the Captain America we *deserve.* Yes, it’s ridiculous and gory and badly acted, but the core elements of Captain America are all there: someone who does whatever it takes to fight for the American Way, and against threats against us and what we stand for. I get that the OP is shitting on all of them, but His Howling Commandos is SJW crap several decades too early, and Starman is another genius Nolan film who managed to capture the torn nature of Cap perfectly. Hopefully, Howlies takes a traditional root and stays true to what Cap should and does represent to the American public and dream

Comment from **crouchingtigerhiddenbadass**  
it’s like watching a train wreck in slow motion. i went on a cap-marathon a few weeks ago and i was surprised at how BAD most of them were. like you’d think more of them would get it right, but they’re all so off and wrong.

Comment from **sunnyrose**  
My uncle was actually on the production team for America’s Captain, and he said it was a definite low point in his professional career. And he’s worked on things like Batman and Robin and Little Nicky 

Reply from **flyingjaegar**  
that’s both hilarious and horrifying omg

Reply from **whammyjam180**  
I think watching it was the low point of my life

Reply from **cyclops_bunny**  
shield of steve rogers is still worse

Comment from **_dashstreak**  
I hate it when people bash on Nolan’s films just because they don’t understand his artistic premise and ideas for his characters 

Reply from **haley_hofferman**  
but he clearly didn’t *have* any ideas for his characters. that was the problem with the movie.

**Show 11396 more comments**

 

****Steve Rogers**  **@captainsrogers  
I honestly thought that my USO films were the worst films ever, but then I watched #AmericasCaptain and was proven wrong.  
 **27k**  retweets    **34.8K**  likes

 

****Steve Rogers**  **@captainsrogers **  
**So many questions are unanswered: why do I have a beard? Who wanted to film in the dark? Why is Jim Morita white? #ShieldofSteveRogers

 

****Steve Rogers**  **@captainsrogers **  
**I really appreciate the fact that they made Bucky's age match his sense of humor. #CaptainAmericaSavesTheDay

 

****Steve Rogers**  **@captainsrogers **  
**For those curious, that last tweet was sarcastic.  
 **32.4k**  retweets   **52** **K**  likes

 

****Steve Rogers**  **@captainsrogers **  
**It's amazing how so many films about me were made, and yet so few of them got anything right.

 

**Steve Rogers** @captainsrogers  FOLLOWERS  **45.72M**

 

 

**cartwheelingplatypus**   

> the fact that captain america actually watched all the captain america films gives me life

#the fact that he hated all of them is like the icing on the cake #what a time to be alive #cap   
**8,025 notes**

 

**iron-lass**  

> HOWLIES and SMITHSONIAN EXHIBITION NEWS
> 
> ok so The Daily Bugle just released an article detailing all the dates and when things are happening, so:
> 
>   * the exhibit will be in the space museum, and will be opening in december next year
>   * yeah, i know it's ages away but bear with me
>   * _BUT_ we do get a shiny new cap series which is premiering on ABC in April next year, and at this point they're apparently gone to Cap for recommendations and ideas
>   * which means we might finally get the jim morita we all deserve
> 

> 
> but on another note, please remember to be respectful, and keep in mind that james falsworth died yesterday, so if you  _are_ lucky enough to see cap, remember that he's probably mourning and struggling a bit right now, so be respectful and  _don't_ be the person who bug him for an instagram photo please.

#captain america #howlies #smithsonian #cap #text #fandom wank   
**7,236 notes**

 

**queen-ddany**  

> A list of questions I want Captain America to answer:
> 
>   * What are your views on gay marriage ( **EDIT:** marriage equality, sorry)
>   * What do you think about vaccines?
>   * Why did you watch America's Captain? Why did you do that to yourself?
>   * What are your views on police violence?
>   * Are you concerned with a lack of gender equality in the workplace?
>   * Would you say that some things have stayed the same?
>   * Have you ever seen the Captain America cartoon? I have a feeling you'd love it.
>   * How did you feel about Bucky Barnes?
>   * What would you suggest to combat poverty in the US?
>   * How do you feel about America's foreign policy?
>   * Have you tried cronuts?
>   * Have you ever watched West Wing?
> 


#i know that a lot of these are kind of obscure #but if the media got off his back for two minutes these are absolutely the questions I would ask #Captain America   
**22,842 notes**

 

**ohharryp**  

> "I can't believe vaccines aren't compulsory for children. I didn't crash a plane in the arctic for this."
> 
> -  _Steve Rogers at some point, probably_

#That interview killed me #Steve Rogers #Captain America   
**45,601 notes**

**iron-lass**  

> highlights of cap's interview with the national press:
> 
>   * when asked about things he'd like to change, he said: "Well, I'd like to start with the existing racist and sexist practices in the workplace and education systems."
>   * (talking about captain america) "unfortunately, I think that the Captain America name has escalated beyond anything that I could control, so that it's left this figure who represents  _everything_ that America stands for, and now kind of embodies corporations and the upper classes.
>   * Is there something wrong with that? Well, yes. The majority of American citizens at this time  _aren't_ upper class, and aren't all this kind of white male template. I think that it's really important to accept all Americas, particularly people in underprivileged positions in society. "
>   * (his concerns) "Basic things that have been invented or improved on since I went under... particularly in the medical field, like vaccines. Which people don't use, or choose not to give to their children, which I have a big issue with. I had polio and arthritis and pneumonia and almost caught Hep B. once. Why wouldn't you protect your children from illness if you had the chance?"
>   * (about maintaining his image) "Yeah f*ck that. Whoops, I forgot Captain America wasn't supposed to swear."
>   * (bucky barnes) "Bucky Barnes was my best friend, and I'm not going to address any of the rumors surrounding us, or any of the other Howling Commandos. I know that's going to lead to speculation, but honestly some things are private. I think that it's interesting that in this society there doesn't seem to be any sense of privacy."
>   * (his films) "Yes, a friend of mine recently showed them to me. I watched them all at once, and I've gotta say, some of them were  _horrendous_. Just plain insulting, a lot of the time, to me and everyone else in it. I really wish the directors had at least researched what they were making films about. But they got me to laugh, which I guess is the most important thing. "
>   * (adjusting) "Honestly, I'm really okay. I've got a lot of people helping me, who have really been working me through adjusting and figuring out what I'm doing. I have them to thank."
>   * (thoughts about the howlies tv show) "I hope it's better than the Ben Affleck movie."
> 


#what a self aware muffin #captain america #national press #steve rogers #bucky barnes   
**63,452 notes**

 

****Steve Rogers**  **@captainsrogers  
The worst thing about the Cap films is that I think Bucky Barnes would have genuinely loved all of them.  
 **50.9k**  retweets    **47k**  likes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed elements from this amazing [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1599293).
> 
> also, this chapter kind of shits on christopher nolan and the timeline of the mcu. would sam wilson actually do an ama on reddit? probably not, but let me dream.
> 
> i [tumble](http://gretahs.tumblr.com/)


	3. The World is Ending and Thor’s Biceps are Incredible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _long time no see. thanks to everybody who stuck around_  
>  For the sake of this timeline, the first series of Daredevil takes place in an unspecified period following the Avengers, roughly around 2013/2014. Would Ben Urich write an opinion piece of heroes? Probably not, but I love me a cameo
> 
> also as a sidenote, some of the events in Iron Man 3 might be a little off, but that’s cause i couldnt be fucked rewatching the movie. I’m also not going to pretend that i listen to _This American Life_

**he11sdevil**

> ok so it’s only wednesday and i shit u not i have already found THREE i repeat THREE white canes in the alley behind the starbucks where i work

#breaking news there is a serial cane stealer in hells kitchen #does this mean there are at least three blind people wandering around completely lost #what kind of an asshole do u have to be to steal a blind persons cane i mean my god #what an asshole #first aliens now this #u couldnt make this shit up i swear  
**264 notes**

 

**DEVIL OF HELL’s KITCHEN: HERO OR FICTION?**  
_Avengers Comment on the Appearance of Vigilantes Following the Battle of New York_

Written by **Ben Urich** @bugleBenUrich at 7:28 AM, Tuesday 16th April, 2013

Although the likes of Captain America and Iron Man remain at the forefront of the public image of so called superheroes, most notably in recent months when the fallout of the alien invasion of New York has finally been realised, mention of other so called “vigilantes” are slowly becoming more frequent. At this early stage in what some circles are identifying as “The Golden Age of Superheroes,” a title previously bequeathed to the Howling Commandos of the 1940s and the first Human Torch, the idea of more heroes acting in the name of peace may be considered a blessing, but at what risk? The highly public identities and lifestyles of figures of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark allows for some level of responsibility to be maintained, but for those now acting outside the law by remaining in the shadows and out of the social spectrum, there remains no certainty of repercussions for their actions or anything they may do to innocent civilian or criminal alike.

Most recently, reports of a mysterious, masked individual currently being identified only as “The Man in the Mask” has been operating out of Hell’s Kitchen in New York, leaving a trail of bloody bodies and broken bones in their path. Information remains scarce, but the idea that someone could essentially defy the law with such brutality without fear of any form of enforcement of their actions is a disturbing reminder of what more “heroes” could do to our societal order. Despite being notoriously controversial in any recent interviews, Captain Steve Rogers is also one of the only members of the Avengers Initiate who has openly addressed the idea of future vigilantees or heroes that might potentially work for, or against, the law.

In late 2012, following his apparent reassignment to Washington DC, Rogers gave one very short interview with This American Life, wherein Ira Glass asked about his thoughts on the idea of the modern superhero, and Rogers answered with; (credit to @transcribednews1) “I think that any (vigilantees) that are inspired or seek to do good after watching us in the media will have the best intentions. I might not be… the best example to follow; I was created as a propaganda machine first and foremost, though eventually I chose to act outside of the orders I have been given. If someone chooses to become a hero outside the law, in my opinion, it comes down your actions: the decision to act in your best interests, or the best interests of those around you. And the risk you may bring to others.”

Noting the possibility of other, perhaps even superpowered individuals emerging, especially following profound alien interaction on Earth, Rogers only said: “if anyone finds themselves in a situation wherein they have any unnatural abilities, whether like mine or not, I hope they are able to seek the proper support.”

In comparison, the other public face of the Avengers, Tony Stark, has given little comment on this particular concern, saying in February that he would “welcome any future members with open arms,” successfully managing to avoid discussing the possibility of future strife as caused by undocumented superpowered beings that may not choose to ally themselves with the Avengers.

There is a great deal of public interest in how our world will change by interacting with these modern myths, but concerns of our own survival in the wake of the discovery of both Supersoldiers and Gods in our own backyards remain prevalent in public conversation.

**27506 comments**

Comment from **homewar_d**  
stark is now so detached from reality is it shocking he doesnt give a shit about the people

                Reply from **sunnyrose**  
                is this really a shock

Comment from **calloffdoty**  
Of course a place called “Hell’s Kitchen” would breed a criminal pyscho

                Reply from **cartersssagent**  
                actually, ive heard he’s actually doing really good stuff in that neighbourhood

                Reply from **capfamerica**  
                I wouldn’t call randomly beating up cops and randoms could be considered doing “good stuff.” People are supposed to be innocent until proven guilty, and this guy                 isn’t fixing any problems, its only making this worse

                 **Show 81 more replies**

Comment from **flyingjaegar**  
does that mean I can become an avenger, cause that is pretty much what stark said. newsflash, just because you wear a fancy Pacific Rim cosplay, it doesnt give you the authority to treat this like it isn’t a big deal

Comment from **ii0981fiisin**  
WOW >> I was a single mom working at home with two kids but now I’m getting $2000 a month for staying at home. I’ve earned $14,500 so far! I make much a month!  << CLICK THE LINK

                Reply from **_dashstreak**  
                 go fuck yourself with a rake

**Show 27418 more comments**

 

**The Daily Bugle** @thedailybugle  
A series of international terrorist attacks by an unknown force has left global law enforcement with no leads <http://bit.ly/23Ejk9>

 

**Fox News** @FoxNews  
BREAKING: TERRORIST GROUP KNOWN AS THE “MANDARIN” SUSPECTED OF RECENT ATTACKS! <http://fxn.ws/2UYM7gh>

 

**CNN Breaking News** @cnnbrk  
Following another attack by the Mandarin, billionaire Tony Stark has issued a televised threat of violence against the terrorist group. cnn.it/1MWeiaX

 

**Tony Stark** @RealTonyStark  
#Mandarin #FightMe  
**67.3k** retweets **104.5k** likes

 

**iron-lasss**

> in a truly shocking turn of events, tony stark responds to a terrorist threat but making literally everything worse

#tony stark is the closest we are ever going to come to a human train wreck  
**27,930 notes**

 

**cartwheelingplatypus**

> case in point as to why people like tony stark should never be in a position of power

#thank god pepper potts took over #tony stark #i have a feeling the mandarin is going to kill tony stark

 

**sez-huu**

> THIS IS NOT AN EXCUSE TO BE ISLAMOPHOBIC
> 
> TERROISM=/=ISLAM
> 
> THE MANDARIN HAS NEVER IDENTIFIED AS MUSLIM
> 
> ISLAM IS NOT THE CAUSE OF TERRORISM
> 
> TERRORISTS WHO USE ISLAM TO JUSTIFY THEIR ACTIONS ARE HORRIFIC
> 
> DO NOT USE THESE TRAGEDIES TO JUSTIFY YOUR BIGOTRY AGAINST PEOPLE OF THE MUSLIM FAITH

#islamophobia #islamophobia tw #mandarin #tony stark #i cant believe i have to spell this shit out #the mandarin has NO AFFILIATION TO THE MUSLIM FAITH OR OTHER TERRORISM GROUPS WHO CLAIM TO FOLLOW THE MUSLIM FAITH #honestly sometimes people disgust me

 

**CNN Breaking News** @cnnbrk  
Another reported attack on American soil, authorities believe the Mandarin may be responsible. cnn.it/4KmnaT1

 

**Fox News** @FoxNews  
BREAKING: TONY STARK’S MALIBU MANSION HAS BEEN REPORTEDLY DESTROYED BY THE TERRORIST MANDARIN! [http://fxn.ws/47VCUmh](http://fxn.ws/2UYM7gh)

 

**CNN Breaking News** @cnnbrk  
Following an attack on his home, billionaire Tony Stark is now reported missing. cnn.it/ 1PTjbqV

 

**Jerry Brown** @JerryBrownGov  
The state of California is dedicated to locating Tony Stark, and defending our borders against other terrorist attacks on our sovereign soil <http://bit.ly/1QM7GBR>

 

**The Daily Bugle** @thedailybugle  
Air Force One has reportedly been destroyed while in flight over the East Coast  http://bit.ly/1lQ4DMj

 

**charlottiecap**

> tfw you look at the window and you see a small army of iron man suits flying downtown

#should i be concerned for my safety #is there a big house party im missing out on #does that mean starks alive???? #tony stark #new york #maybe theyre a flying french cabaret

 

**The New Yorker** @NewYorker  
How an American businessmen terrorised the world, kidnapped the President, and was defeated by Iron Man nyer.cm/uvog8Fv

 

May 10th, 2013  
**The Curious Tale of Aldrich Killian**  
_How Modern Terrorism Combats Superheroes and our Sovereignty_

**By Tamsin Rothman**

The world was shocked following a series of planned terrorist attacks against the US, until their leader was identified and defeated by internationally recognised “hero” Tony Stark earlier this week. While details remain unclear in the wake of this tragedy, it is known that a fellow businessman and American, Aldrich Killian, was in fact responsible for the crimes, and meticulously planned the kidnapping of President Ellis, and the use of a fake figurehead to play the part of the terrorist leader, the Mandarin. Tony Stark, after having publicly antagonised the Mandarin, was then attacked and allegedly kidnapped, being held captive before reportedly using a number of Iron Man suits to finally defeat Killian with the aid of Stark International CEO Pepper Potts, and Colonel James Rhodes. Though the reports of the actual conflict that took place remain vague because of the ongoing investigation, it is believed that Killian was using the research of scientist Maya Hansen to create his own superpowered army, although his intentions are unknown. Considering recent controversy regarding the potential emergence of new and undocumented super vigilantees in the aftermath of the invasion of New York, this only acts as a warning to what may happen should these powers not be monitored.

From a political angle, far from the broadcast image of a foreign figure presented as the Mandarin, Killian is instead a Caucasian American male, living in wealth who then used his powers solely for his own purposes. Originally classified as a terrorist, media and political groups are now struggling on his classification, though it is very easy to consider his plans to be an action of war against both the US, and the world at large. However, one thing remains clear: although the actions of Iron Man and his allies led to the defeat of this threat on our soil, they can also be at least partially held responsible, considering the outcome of Killian’s experiments, and the sheer amount of manpower that Stark clearly has at his disposal.

 

**iron-lass**

                 **egotrain**

>                 Mandarin: I am a powerful and mysterious terrorist group willing to fight against the US and kill people
> 
>                 Tony Stark: (ง'̀-'́)ง #FightMe
> 
> #I actually find this really interesting because in comparison to how it started out (the US against an unknown foreign adversary) and pretty much turned into two rich white dudes hitting each other with shit before one was vaporised (???? died without leaving a body???) #what’s especially interesting is that the media has at large ignored the participation of pepper potts and james rhodes and even the death of maya hansen #and instead focused entirely on the heroism of tony stark #which is weird, because if you’ve seen anything with tony stark recently #he hasn’t acted like a hero #he’s acted like someone who is justifiably fucked up after flying a missile into space during an alien invasion #in the same way that everyone jumped on the “cap has ptsd” bandwagon last year i’d have to say that everyone seems to be ignoring the fact that these heroes are actually people with issues #and that’s why im really scared about the future of heroes #if a consenting adult could potentially be struggling this badly with this lifestyle imagine what it would do to a minor (via cartwheelingplatypus)

#on point tags as always #captain america queues again

**52,503 notes**

 

**Pepper Potts** @VirginiaPottsSI  
Congratulations to @RealTonyStark on his successful surgery and plans for the future of Stark International

 

**Tony Stark** @RealTonyStark  
Update about my health: I have rediscovered my hatred for children  
**50k** retweets **71.2k** likes

 

**Tony Stark** @RealTonyStark  
Second update:why does nobody find my life story interesting. I’m very interesting. My coworkers are rude and do not appreciate my sacrifices #YouKnowWhoYouAre

 

**Jesse Wild(™)** @jessejaames95  
@RealTonyStark I think you’re interesting

 

in reply to Jesse Wild(™)  
**Tony Stark** @RealTonyStarkThank you, random citizen

 

**cnnpolitics**

> **WHERE ARE THEY NOW? Famous Missing Children from the past 50 Years**
> 
> _Peter Quill_ (1988)
> 
> Peter Quill went missing from a Missouri hospital on August 1st 1988, and unlike many other missing child cases, neither a body nor any clue of his whereabouts has ever been discovered. Quill is frequently featured on various conspiracy sites specialising in alien abductions, and the Invasion of New York has recently increased his name’s circulation on various web forums, though nothing concerning his health and status has never been confirmed, despite an investigation lasting several years. He is remembered by his grandfather, Gregg Quill, and would be celebrating his thirty fourth birthday this year.
> 
> If you have any information about Peter Quill please contact CNN or Kidnapping and Missing Persons

 

**Smithsonian** @smithsonian  
Our Captain America exhibit is finally open to the public!

 

**Steve Rogers** @captainsrogers  
I really want to thank the @smithsonian for the honour of completing and exhibiting my past in such a respectful manner to my team and their families #HowlingCommandos  
 **60.7k** retweets **89k** likes

 

**National Geographic** @NatGeo  
@JaneFosterDr, one of the world’s leading astrophysicists, is changing the way we look at the stars on.natgeo.com/1LeMaTw

 

**stannishlee**

> ladies you should know about
> 
> [↳](http://a-sakuras.tumblr.com/) **Doctor Jane Foster**
> 
> Jane Foster is an American astrophysicist who graduated from Culver University, and worked closely with fellow Doctor Eric Selvig to research the theory of the Eisen-Rosen Bridge. She is considered frontrunner in her field, and is an advocate for equal gender opportunities in all scientific fields.

**15,400 notes**

 

**nyavengefan**

> So it’s been a year since the alien invasion of New York, and yeah we’ve seen Cap and Tony Stark around, and we know that Black Widow is in DC, but has anyone seen the other blonde guy? I know there’s been a lot of speculation about whether or not he’s actually Thor, or another supersoldier, or whatever, but you have to wonder about how someone quite that...large has to hide. and also, would he have had to go into hiding?? how does it work? does he fight crime on the sly?
> 
>  

**nyavengefan**

>                  **anonymous** asked
> 
>                 my uncle fairly high up in politics, and he said that cap and black widow now work for the government, and iron man is obviously still self employed, but apparently the other members are on permanent leave
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for that! Yeah I kinda figured, but I have to wonder where Thor even came from. If he’s really an alien (??) or an ancient Norse deity (??), maybe he’s just gone home
> 
> #lucy answers #why are all the hot ones aliens #avengers

 

**dizneyydream**

> so people who have been following me for a while know that I work the late shift, so a lot of the time I take a shortcut past this old factory because it beats walking down a dark alley by myself
> 
> ANYWAY so it’s late, and I’m walking past this factory, and then I see something weird coming towards me. it’s this big shadow, and the lighting’s bad enough that it looks huge and menacing, so I’ve got my keys in one hand and my workshoes in the other, and I’m ready to take down this weird thing which is pretty much the size of an elephant, and then it comes into the light, and it’s a packing crate
> 
> and not a normal packing crate, a huge tin one, the sort that’s over half the size of a studio apartment
> 
> and i might’ve forgotten to mention that it’s also FLOATING OFF THE GROUND.
> 
> so because I’m an idiot and I go up to it and I poke it and the best way to describe what happened would be to visualise poking a huge tin balloon with your finger
> 
> in other words, it gently floated away off the ground as though it weighed NOTHING
> 
> and then, because I’m not that much of an idiot, I hightail it right the fuck out of there because if this is avengers level shit i want nothing to do with it
> 
> also I’m too afraid to call the police because the crate i poked may have collided with half a dozen others and they all fell over and it’s also private property
> 
> and I want to stay in school

  
#what is my life #me  
**37,203 notes**

 

**stephhers** @eggplantbats  
I DONT MEAN TO ALARM ANYONE BUT ALL LIFE AS WE KNOW IT MAY BE ENDING IN THE UK RIGHT NOW  
 **37k** retweets **42.1k** likes

**stephhers** @eggplantbats  
ON THE OTHER HAND, AT LEAST ILL HAVE SEEN THOR’S INCREDIBLE BICEPS BEFORE WE ALL GO  
 **8.8k** retweets **21.6k** likes

**The Telegraph** @Telegraph  
Several holes in the sky have opened above Greenwich, causing widespread damage and chaos ebx,sh/1lPVOSO

**snate (snail cate)** @_halloweeenie  
somehow i went from my greenwich apartment to the tube and back again. Travelling by inexplicable portal: 0/10 would not recommend  
 **6.9k** retweets **27k** likes

 

**THE WORLD ALMOST ENDED (AGAIN), AND WE FEEL MOSTLY FINE**

Written by **Simon Wells** @simonwell89 at 12.08 AM on Monday November 11th, 2013

The world woke up today to the discovery that the world has once again come very close to ending, before being saved once more. And to answer your question, no the entire Avengers team wasn’t present; just that one nondescript blond who isn’t Captain America and whose actual identity is the subject of debate on fan forums. For the sake of argument, we’re going to call him Dave.

And yes, eye witnesses and recordings from the scene tell us that Dave and several small camera tripods managed to take down the villain from a World of Warcraft Expansion Pack, who was planning to take over the world with a particularly bad bout of PMS. It also told us that the majority of people living in Greenwich are willing to risk instant death for the sake of capturing the destruction of the world on their shitty iPhone camera. There was no sign of the Hulk, or Cap, or even Iron Man, which leaves a lot of people wondering: what the fuck were they all doing while the fucking world was ending?

While the world was inarguably saved, though at the clear loss of infrastructure and the inexplicable arrival of a semi trailer in the London Underground, people are beginning to question the fact that the other members of the Avengers didn’t seem to bother showing up to save us all from Evil Legolas. The fallout of Iron Man’s fight against the Mandarin is still under speculation in the media, but you have to think that defeating a series of magical portals in the sky would be pretty high on their list of priorities. Though we need to give a special shout out to Dave for putting on his big boy cape and actually fighting for the future of our planet (particularly impressive if he turns out to be an alien), I want to know if we can actually rely on the Avengers to protect us from here on out if they can’t even be fucked getting out of bed for the end of the freaking world.

**1018 comments**

Comment from **crouchingtigerhiddenbadass**  
I have to think that Iron Man was a bit busy being blown up, kidnapped, and possibly tortured, and then recovering from said trauma. The whole point of having a team is so that some members aren’t available there will still be people capable of stopping the danger

                Reply from **chillingwinds**  
                 yeah but they still have a duty to us and theyre essentially failing in that duty

                Reply from **crouchingtigerhiddenbadass**  
                 No they don’t owe us shit, *ESPECIALLY* Cap, whose more than served his time fighting for us

                Reply from **chillingwinds**  
                 superheroes have destroyed cities and lives, the least they could do is be there when we need them

                Reply from **cyclops_bunny**  
                 if we’re going off the idea that Thor is an alien, this is possibly his problem in the first place, so it’s only right he fixed it himself

**Show 31 more comments**

Comment from **whyaretheresomanyshoes**  
how many more aliens are out there??? if all the avengers arent going to show up, what if more of them come to earth???

Comment from **riider_wind**  
I really want to have sex with Dave

                Reply from **scottybeammeup**  
                 u and me both sister

                Reply from **riider_wind**  
                 I’m a boy

Comment from **guywtheglasses**  
I’m just amazed they haven’t arrested any of these guys yet

                Reply from **sanchezflower**  
                 i reckon they would if they could

Comment from **buck_ebear**  
“big boy cape” jfc

**Show 975 more comments**

**Neeta** @iron_lasss  
I don’t know how it’s possible, but every time @itsybitsyspy is on the news she has a different haircut and always looks better than me #IsThatHerSuperpower

**Lion** @cheetara_o3  
@captainsrogers I was just at the #CapExhibit, and looking at the footage of Howling Commandos you seemed so in your own skin (1/2)

in reply to Lion  
 **Lion** @cheetara_o3  
so I'd just like to say thank you, even though your past life has been left behind. And I think Bucky Barnes would be proud of you. (2/2)

**Steve Rogers** @captainsrogers  
@cheetara_o3 I know that the people I knew lived out their own lives in their own time, but I think I've come to acknowledge that I won't, and it's part of the grieving process

in reply to Steve Rogers  
 **Steve Rogers** @captainsrogers  
and thanks, I like to think he would be  
 **50k** retweets  **89.1k** likes

 

> apierce@shield.gov.us
> 
> To **brumlow@sheild.gov.us**
> 
> Subject **asset**

fury has become a liability

transport the asset to dc

the schedule has moved

distract rogers

 

p.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what's next
> 
> (hint: bucky + sadness)


End file.
